BAND GEEKS
by PixelGirl2009
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are in a band. Not the same one. They go to nationals and meet up. They soon become friends.During thier visit something terrible happens and Kagome moves away. She then moves back for college. InuKag, MirSan, KougaAyame, SessRin. Plea
1. Default Chapter

Band Geeks!!!!!  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome's all girl high school afternoon announcements  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GOOD AFTERNOON FEUDAL HIGH!!!!!I would like to congratulate the Feudal High Marching Band for their perfect score at state. Perfect ones all around. Well here's a twist the marching band will be attending NATIONALS!!!!! CONGRADULATIONS!!!! This is a first. We have never been to nationals. Well it will be held at Jewel University. Yes I said Jewel University. The best marching band school in the area. You will be leaving tomorrow morning at 6am. We already called your parents and they all okayed these people to go. They are as follows Kikyou Souls on flute, Kagura Fans on saxophone, Kagome Higurashi on flute, Kanna Reflections on drums, Sango Rang on clarinet, Rin Loyals on trumpet, Ayame Claws on trombone, Yuka Plaster on tuba..............(They continue with the names). Well congratulations to those people. Don't forget, tomorrow morning at 6am. A bus will be there to take you. Again congratulations and have an EXCELLENT time," said the announcer. After hearing that the whole band went crazy.  
  
"I can't believe it! We're going to nationals," said Rin very excited. "I know. I can't believe it. Our band never made it before," said Sango just as excited. "I wonder what other schools are going," pondered Ayame. "I hope there will be HOT guys," said Kagome. "Cool it Kagome. You already have a boyfriend," said Sango. "No I don't. I broke up with him. He was cheating on me. I hate Hojo now. I leave to go back to school and he cheats on me. Boy am I glad that I don't go to a coed school," said Kagome. "At least you had a boyfriend," said Rin. "Yeah, HAD," said Kikyou the snob. "Yeah I HAD a boyfriend. That's more than you'll EVER have," said Kagome overly confident. "As a matter of fact I have a boyfriend. You can meet him tomorrow. He is going to nationals as well,'' said Kikyou. "Who cares about your worthless boyfriend," said Ayame standing up for her friend. "We care. And he is not worthless," said Kikyou's squad.(The squad consists of Kagura, and Kanna)."Come on. Lets get out of here. We have to go pack," said Rin pushing all her friends out the door. "Awe!!! Is the little baby scared," taunted Kagura. "NO. I just don't want to get into trouble," said Rin leaving. Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame left the band room and went to their lockers to get their stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good afternoon Tama High. I would like to say congrats to all the people who follow Inuyasha Swords, Miroku Wind, Naraku Baboon, Kouga Wolf, Sesshomaru Swords.............(went on with the list). You are going to nationals. Tomorrow the bus is leaving for Jewel University. It leaves at 6am. Don't be late. You will be gone for 2 months. You will be dormed with either your fellow band members or band members from opposing schools. Don't fail us. Good afternoon," said the boring announcer.  
  
"Whoa! Dude! Did you hear that," asked Kouga all excited. "We're going to nationals! That rocks," said Miroku just as excited. "Not really. I heard it is absolutely boring if you don't get dormed with a funny or good looking person," said Inuyasha calmly. "We get dormed with girls," asked Miroku pervertedly. "Yeah. I heard that someone got hooked up at nationals," said Sesshomaru very calmly. "I wouldn't say so. They wouldn't dorm you guys up with any ladies. I myself hope I get dormed with my girlfriend, but slight chance," said Naraku. "You have a girlfriend. That is so funny," said Kouga 'laughing'. Naraku just walked away. "I heard that an all girls school is being admitted," said Sesshomaru getting up. "I don't think any good looking girls would be in the band. I mean who would want to be a band geek," said Inuyasha getting up as well. "Come on. There has to be some good looking girls there," said Miroku. "Yeah and all of them would be band geeks," said Inuyasha walking away form his friends. Sesshomaru followed his younger brother. "Man they have serious issues," said Miroku walking towards his locker.  
  
A/N: Hey people. I hope you like. I know it sounds stupid but it is really good. I just have to say that the first and possibly second chapter will suck. The rest of them will be pretty good. If you're wondering I am the author of "Lost Years and the Return" I will be updating that to along with this story. Please read the first few chapters of this before you judge it. I know it will be good. If you like this story please review. My b-day is coming up and I would really appreciate reviews. Well R&R!!!! 


	2. Bus rides

Band Geeks  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone (Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kikyou, Kagura, and Kanna) is already packed and ready to go. Everyone is on the bus on his or her way to Jewel University.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that they made us get up this early just so we could go back to sleep on the bus ride," whined Ayame. "Shut up! I don't want to hear you whine the whole ride there. If you're that tired why don't you just go back to sleep, like Rin. She's not complaining, she's just sleep like you SHOULD be doing," snapped Sango. "Oh hush you two. I for one am not tired," said Kagome fully awake. "Goodnight," said Ayame taking out her pillow and falling asleep instantly. "Thank God that she's asleep. Now we can get some peace and quiet," said Sango. Soon Sango was asleep just like everyone else.  
  
"Students! I have some information that you will need. It has your dorm mate, curfews, maps, and all the other students' names. You will need these so don't lose them. These will be your hall passes. As I call your name please come up and get them," said one of the chaperones. Soon they were all handed out and everyone was up looking at them.  
  
"This sucks! I am bunked with some idiot named Inuyasha Swords. This sucks. I was hoping to be dormed with one of you guys," said Kagome very disappointed. "I know, I am bunked with some guy named Miroku. Man, don't these people know that we are bunked with guys," complained Sango. "SHUT UP!!!" shouted Ayame. All the girls looked at her. "What?" asked Ayame. "I was dormed with a guy! That sucks! Not to mention the fact that I am allergic to guys,'' said Ayame. "I don't really mind who I'm bunked with. This Sesshomaru guy sounds nice," said Rin. Everyone stared at her. "You are crazy," said Sango hitting Rin. "Hey that hurt," said Rin. Kagome and Ayame laughed at her. Soon they all went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miroku! Wake up! You're snoring," said Inuyasha very annoyed. "Huh wha. What is this place? I thought that this university would be bigger and MUCH cleaner," said Miroku unaware of where he was. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all laughed at him. "Dude, we're on a bus. We haven't gotten there yet," said Kouga trying not to laugh. "Oh," said Miroku blushing with embarrassment. "I should have known you were going to say that," said Inuyasha still laughing at him. "Stop laughing! It wasn't that funny," snapped Miroku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both tried to stifle their laughs but couldn't.  
  
"Students, I have your information card right here. They include your dormed buddy, maps, curfews, and other students' names. If you lose these then you are SOL. These are your hall passes. DO NOT LOSE THEM! When I call your name please come pick yours up," said a man.  
  
"YES! I got bunked with a girl," said Miroku. "Oh boy. I did too. I really wish I wasn't stuck with this Kagome person. She sounds like such a ......... BAND GEEK!" said Inuyasha. "Dude be happy. This could mean a new girlfriend," said Miroku. "SHUT UP! I am not looking for a girlfriend," said Inuyasha hitting Miroku. "I am bunked with some Ayame girl. Man she sounds really dorky," said Kouga very disappointed. "Oh well. I am bunked with some Rin girl. I hope that she is quiet. I like quiet," said Sesshomaru. "Your brother has some serious issues," said Kouga bursting into laughter. "I know. You try living with him. He has a sound proof door and he barely ever talks. He is the weirdest," said Inuyasha also cracking up.  
  
"Hey look out the window! There's a bus full of women! I wonder if Sango is on that bus," said Miroku pervertedly. "Who's Sango," asked Inuyasha. "She's my dorm buddy," answered Miroku. "Oh," said Inuyasha. "I hope that these two moths pass by quickly. I can't stand sleeping in the same room as a girl," said Inuyasha. Miroku put on a surprised face. "Dude, you can probably score a girl. You do know that, don't you," asked Miroku. "I don't want a girl," answered Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango! Look! Its another bus, and its full of men," said Kagome. "I know. I was just noticing that," said Sango. "Oh look at that guy with the long silver hair. He is so hot," said Rin staring at a guy with long silver hair (Sesshomaru). "I know. He has the cutest ears. Look at them," said Kagome looking at a different guy with long silver hair (Inuyasha). "No! Not him! Him!" said Rin pointing. "GROSS! You think that he's hot," asked Kagome all grossed out. "Yeah," answered Rin. Kagome didn't respond. "I personally thing the guy with the long black hair up in a long ponytail is hot," said Ayame drooling over him (Kouga). "I know. He is so cute," said Sango looking at a guy with black hair in a short ponytail (Miroku). "Gross! Not him. Him," said Ayame pointing to him. "Oh, well I think he is so ugly," said Sango. Soon Kagome and Rin were fighting over who was cuter and Sango and Ayame were fighting over who was hotter. All they did the rest of the time was fight, fight, fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dude, those girls are staring," said Kouga getting freaked out. "Cool," said Miroku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't paying attention. They were busy staring at two beautiful girls.  
  
A/N: Hey people. Thanks 4 the reviews. Please review. I like reviews. Well GO BAND GEEKS!!!R&R. 


	3. ExBoyfriends

Band Geeks!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The buses are almost at Jewel University  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome's bus  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank God that we're almost there," said Ayame in relief. "I know. My legs are aching," agreed Rin. "Shut up. It wasn't all that bad," said Kagome. "Yeah. If you guys did what we did then you would have had a great time," said Sango. "What did you do," said Rin. "We stared at the hot guys in the bus next to us," answered Kagome. "Oh, that bus. I was staring too but someone interrupted me," said Rin. "You did? All I heard was you and Ayame fighting. I almost couldn't concentrate on their good looks," said Sango. Ayame, Rin, and Kagome all cracked up. "What? Its not my fault that those guys were super hot," said Sango. Ayame, Rin, and Kagome still cracked up.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!!!," said one of the chaperones. The bus quieted down. "Thank you. Well I have your dorm keys right here. They have your dorm # no it as well. When I call your name please come get them," said the chaperone. Soon everyone got their key. "I am in room 222," said Kagome. "Cool, I'm in room 223," said Sango. "Cool! I'm in rm. 224," said Rin. "Not cool. I'm in room 143," said Ayame disappointed. "Sorry Ayame. I didn't know that these people would be so heartless," said Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inuyasha's bus~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I can't believe it. We're almost there. How awesome," said Miroku. "What a shame," said Kouga. "What's a shame," asked Miroku. "That bus with all those beautiful women left," answered Kouga. "I expected that from Miroku, not you," said Inuyasha. "Oh shut up! You can't tell me that that bus loud of women wasn't a gift from God," said Kouga. Sesshomaru hit Kouga in the head with his pillow that he brought with him. They all just laughed. Everyone on the bus stared at them.  
  
"Excuse me students! I have your dorm keys. Please come and get them," said a very boring voice. Everyone got their keys and returned to their seats. "Room 222," said Inuyasha. "Room 223," said Miroku. "224," said Sesshomaru. "143," said Kouga a little disappointed. "Cheer up. At least you'll be with a chick," said Miroku. That obviously cheered him up cause he put on a smile. "We're here," said the bus driver (Kagome is there as well).  
  
Everyone got off the bus while the other people were unloading the bus. "Why do they have to pile all our stuff up? It take forever to find it and an eternity to get it out," said Inuyasha. "I know. It's so stupid. I hate it," said Kouga. Miroku didn't hear anything. He was to busy staring at all the girls getting off the bus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's bus~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They soon arrived at the university and got off. All of their stuff was in one huge pile. "This sucks. It's going to take us forever to find our stuff," said Rin. "I know. They always do this," agreed Ayame. Kagome just walked over to the pile and started her hunt. Kagome soon found her duffel bag lodged in between two huge suitcases. "This sucks. I will never be able to get it out," complained Kagome. Kagome walked over to her duffel bag (it is really big) and tugged on it. It didn't budge. She tried again. Still it didn't move. "One last tug," said Kagome tugging really hard. Yeah it came out but it was so heavy that she was about to fall to the ground. Kagome closed her eyes knowing that she couldn't help herself. No fall. Kagome felt two arms around her. "Thank you. You saved my life," said Kagome getting up. "Anything for you," said a mysterious voice. Kagome turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend. "Hojo, what are you doing here," asked Kagome very annoyed to see the guy that cheated on her.  
  
"So I can't come and reclaim my girl," said/asked Hojo. "I'm not your girl," snapped Kagome. "Oh yes you are," said Hojo grabbing her arms. Kagome's bag dropped. Hojo covered Kagome's mouth and took her to an alley. (I needed an alley so there's an alley. Bear with me). Hojo removed his hand from her mouth. "You are mine," said Hojo slamming his lips onto Kagome's. She tried to get him off but he wouldn't let her.  
  
Luckily a guy walked by the alley and saw what was going on. "Excuse me, but I believe that this young woman would appreciate you letting her go," said the man trying to sound polite. Hojo didn't do anything. "That's it. I tried to be polite but if you're just going to ignore than that's fine with me," said the man charging at Hojo. The man struck at Hojo and hit him. Hojo quickly got up and ran. The man ran up to Kagome. "Are you okay," he asked. Kagome let a tear roll down her cheek and did not answer. "Are you okay," he asked again. Kagome looked up. "Yeah, I'll live," replied Kagome. The man held out his hand to help her up. She gladly took it. "What's your name," asked Kagome wiping off her skirt. "Inuyasha," answered Inuyasha. "Hey! You're my dorm buddy," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her funny.  
"What are you talking about," asked Inuyasha starting to walk to the building where his dorm was. "We're dorm buddies. I'm Kagome," said Kagome following him. "Oh, so you're that chick I'm dormed with," said Inuyasha. "Chick," questioned Kagome. "I call every girl that I meet a chick," said Inuyasha. "Oh, well do you have your key," asked Kagome. "Yeah," answered Inuyasha. The rest of the way to their dorm was silent. When they unlocked the door they walked in shocked. "This place is huge," explained Inuyasha. "You're right," said Kagome. Kagome walked around the place. "I call this bed," shouted Kagome putting her stuff on the bed she called (they don't have separate rooms). "Fine with me," said Inuyasha plopping down on the couch. Kagome joined him and watched TV.  
  
A/N: Hey people! Thanks 4 the reviews. I didn't expect so many people to like a story about a band. Wow! I'm impressed with myself. Well my B-DAY is on Sunday. A really nice gift would be reviews, reviews, and more REVIEWS!!! *hint* *hint*. Well TTFN. LONG LIVE THE BAND GEEKS!!!!! 


	4. Cuddle Buddies

Band Geeks  
Chapter 4  
  
"Could you please pick a channel," asked a very annoyed Kagome. "There's nothing on," said Inuyasha. "There are 500 channels! PICK ONE," shouted Kagome. "I can't! There's nothing on," said Inuyasha flipping through the channels. Kagome stole the remote from him. "HEY!!!!!I was using that," whined Inuyasha not getting up. "Well I'm using it now," said Kagome apparently ticked off. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her with an evil glare plastered on his face. "What," asked Kagome innocently. "Give me the remote," demanded Inuyasha. "If you want it, come and get it," said Kagome running off to the kitchen. "Give it to me," shouted Inuyasha. "NO," shouted Kagome. Inuyasha ran to the kitchen and started to chase Kagome around the dorm.  
  
After about 2-3 hours Inuyasha got the remote. "Ha! I got it! Ha ha ha!" mocked Inuyasha sticking hi tongue out. "You know that if you do that I'll have to bite it off," said Kagome. "Like you would. I bet you're to afraid," said Inuyasha. "I'm not afraid! I just don't know you or like you. Besides I don't know where that thing has been," said Kagome. "It has been tucked inside my mouth all day. So you don't like me? That hurts," said Inuyasha acting like it hurt him. "Oh poor baby," said Kagome. Kagome glanced over at the clock. "OMG!!!!I can't believe it! Its already 10:30pm," said Kagome. "Are you tired," asked Inuyasha plopping down on the couch. "Yeah. I have been sitting all day and I want to lay down. You should to," said Kagome. "I'm not tired," said Inuyasha flipping through the channels. "I don't care. You're going to bed," said Kagome dragging Inuyasha off the couch. "Fine! I'll go to bed," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome pulled out her stuff and went into the bathroom to change. She soon came out wearing a yellow Joe Boxer smiley spaghetti strap pj shirt and Joe Boxer short shorts. Inuyasha stared at her. "What," asked Kagome. "Nothing. Goodnight," said Inuyasha getting under his covers. "Goodnight," said Kagome doing the same.  
  
A few hours after the two fell asleep Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha. She pulled off the covers, got in bed, put back on the covers, and cuddled up to Inuyasha (she was sleep walking 4 your info.).Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist while he was sleeping. Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha even more.  
  
At around 10:45 am Kagome woke up to see..........Inuyasha? "What the fuck is he doing in MY bed," asked Kagome to herself. Kagome then noticed the position that they were in. "OMG! I can't believe this. Wait till he wakes up! I'm going to KILL him,'' said Kagome. She then looked up and saw two white triangles covered in silver fur on top of Inuyasha's head. Kagome looked at them not blinking. She reached her hands up and started to rub them. Inuyasha soon started to purr. Kagome started to giggle. Inuyasha shot his eyes immediately. He started to growl. Kagome grew scared and he could smell it. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed, wench," asked Inuyasha. "I should be asking you," said Kagome not letting go of his ears. "What! You're the one in my bed," shouted Inuyasha. Kagome looked over and saw that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Shit," said Kagome under her breath. "What," asked Inuyasha. "I guess I forgot to tell you that I sleep walk," said Kagome. "Oh," said Inuyasha just then realizing that she was touching HIS ears. "Let my ears go," commanded Inuyasha. "Sorry," said Kagome letting them go. "Thank you," said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why do you have dog ears and not human ears," asked Kagome. "I'm a half-demon. I don't have "human" ears," said Inuyasha. "Oh, well they are so CUTE," said Kagome. "No touchy," snapped Inuyasha. Kagome looked disappointed. "What," said Inuyasha. "I wanted to touch your ears," replied Kagome. "NO," said Inuyasha. Kagome got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha soon heard running water. Inuyasha got out of bed (he was wearing red boxers) and walked over to the couch.  
  
About 30-45 minutes later Kagome got out of the shower. She realized that she forgot her stuff. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and slowly opened the door. She walked out quietly hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't notice. "Good, did you save me any hot water," asked Inuyasha turning around to face Kagome. Inuyasha immediately turned his head around after seeing Kagome in just a towel. Kagome grabbed her bag and ran back into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out of the bathroom with her clothes on and her hair wrapped up in a towel.  
  
"About time you put some clothes on wench," said Inuyasha. Kagome shot him a cold glare. "I forgot my stuff. Give me a break. Besides I'm not the one running around half naked," said Kagome looking at Inuyasha and his boxers. "Yeah, well I'm not the one running around with just a towel," said Inuyasha. Kagome ignored that comment. "What do you want for breakfast," asked Kagome walking into the kitchen. "RAMEN," shouted Inuyasha while falling off the couch. THUD! "Are you okay," asked Kagome running into the living room carrying a pancake pan. She walked over to where Inuyasha was lying on the floor. When he tried to get up Cling Thud. Inuyasha hit his head on the pan and was out cold. "Opps," said Kagome. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to his bed and tried to lift him onto it. She got him on his bed after about 222 tries. Kagome walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.  
  
A/N: Hiya! Sorry 4 the really late update. I wasn't getting that many reviews here, so I published this story on another website. If u want 2 read on, go 2 I have like 27 chapters there and about 247 reviews. Or is it 147. I don't know, but I have had much luck there. Please review this story. It is really good (from what i hear) if u just give it a chance. Well please Take some of your time 2 review. Thanx 


	5. The meeting

Band Geeks  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome walked back into the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. RING RING!!!!! Kagome ran over to the phone. "Hello," said Kagome into the phone. "Hey! This is Sango," said Sango. "What's up? Why didn't you call earlier," asked Kagome. "Well I thought that you would be asleep and I didn't want to wake you, hold on a minute... MIROKU GO AWAY!!!!! I'M ON THE PHONE," shouted Sango. Kagome giggled. "Okay, I'm back," said Sango. "What was that about," asked Kagome. "My roommate has taken a liking to me," answered Sango. "What happened," asked Kagome. "Well it all happened last night," said Sango. "Tell me," said Kagome sitting down on the couch. "Okay," said Sango starting her story.  
  
**_Sango's flashback_**  
  
"So this is my dorm," said Sango unlocking the dorm. "Hello there beautiful," said a voice. "Who are you," said Sango surprised and grabbing her baseball bat. "I'm your......" came the voice getting hit on the head with the bat. You could tell that Sango was nervous and surprised. "What was that for? I'm your roommate," said the voice feeling his new bump. "Sorry, don't do that anymore. So your Miroku," said Sango loosing up. "Yeah, and remind me not to surprise you again," said Miroku getting up. "Sorry," said Sango putting down her bat. Miroku walked over to her. "So you're the beautiful woman I am bunked with," said Miroku rubbing her butt. "PERVERT!!!! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME," shouted Sango smacking him across the face and then picking up her bat and hitting him on the head with it.  
  
"My, my you have quite a temper," said Miroku walking over to her again. "STAY AWAY," shouted Sango hitting him again. "Fine," said Miroku walking away but glancing over to the fuming girl every so often. Sango walked over to a bed and put her stuff down. "I can't believe I have to sleep next to you," said Sango. "Don't sound so disappointed. I'm not that bad," said Miroku walking over to his bed. "Yes it is. I don't think I'll get much sleep with a PERVERT!!!!!" shouted Sango hitting Miroku with the bat. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT TOUCH ME," shouted Sango. Miroku got up and walked into the bathroom to examine his head.  
  
**_End flashback_**  
  
Kagome was laughing at what her friend had told her. "STOP LAUGHING! Its not that funny," said Sango. "Yeah I was. I feel so sorry for you," said Kagome trying to hold back giggles. "Kagome?" said Inuyasha waking up with a rather large bump on his head. "Oh! Sango! I have to go," said Kagome. "What happened," asked Sango. "I accidentally hit my roommate on the head with a frying pan," said Kagome. Sango burst out into laughter. Kagome hung up the phone and ran to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Are you okay," asked Kagome. "What the fuck happened and why does my head hurt so much," asked Inuyasha. "Well you fell off the couch and I came over to see if you were okay. You shot up and hit your head on a frying pan," said Kagome trying to hold back laughter. "Shut up, I know you want to laugh," said Inuyasha. "Its not that. I'm just thinking about what happened to my friend last night. I feel so sorry for her. She is stuck with this lecher Miroku," said Kagome. Inuyasha started to crack up. "What's so funny," asked Kagome. "I feel sorry for your friend. I could have told you he would do that," answered Inuyasha. "Is he your friend," asked Kagome. "Yeah and I know everything about him," said Inuyasha trying to get up. "Stay down. You need to get your rest," said Kagome. "Wench! I'm fine now leave me the fuck alone," said Inuyasha pushing her to the side.  
  
"Did you just call me wench," asked Kagome very irritated. "Yeah, what of it," asked Inuyasha. "Its very offending," said Kagome. "Shut up," said Inuyasha. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "COMING," shouted Kagome walking over to her door. She opened the door and there was Sango and Miroku. "Come in," said Kagome letting them in. "Hey dude," said Inuyasha walking up to Miroku. "What's up," asked Miroku. "Nothing," answered Inuyasha. "Sango, what happened? You're bright red," asked Kagome. "The lecher over there just groped me," answered Sango. Kagome started to giggle. "Shut up," said Sango. Miroku walked over to where the two girls were standing. Miroku took Kagome's hand into his own. "Maiden, would you do me the honor of bearing my child," said Miroku. SLAP! "PERVERT," shouted Kagome slapping him.  
  
Inuyasha cracked up. "What's so funny," asked Kagome walking over to him. "You," answered Inuyasha. "STOP," shouted Kagome. He didn't listen. Kagome slapped him across the face to get his attention. Inuyasha looked at her face and started to laugh again. Kagome gave up and dragged Sango over to the couch. "Want to watch a movie," asked Kagome. "No, I'm not in the mood for Lord of the Rings," said Sango. "OMG!!! YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ORLANDO BLOOM," said Kagome surprised. (If n e 1 makes fun of Orli I will personally KILL you. He is the hottest guy on the planet. If you agree I will not attack. I f you don't agree don't say n e thing!! Now back to the story). "I never said that, I just said no Lord of the Rings," said Sango.

"Oh, well then how about Pirates of the Caribbean," asked Kagome. "No, I'm on in the mood for pirates either," said Sango. "OMG!!!! You don't want to see Johnny Depp," said Kagome more surprised. (Again, if you don't like Johnny Depp and tell me I will personally KILL you. Back to the story). "I just said no pirates," said Sango. "I have an idea," said Inuyasha. "What," asked Kagome. "Lets play truth or dare," replied Inuyasha. "I LOVE THAT GAME," said Sango. "I'll go call Ayame and Rin," said Kagome. "Hey I need to call Kouga and Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha. "Don't worry, my friends are roommates with them. I'll tell them to bring them along," said Kagome. "Okay," said Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to the phone and called her two friends. "They'll be here in a few minutes," said Kagome.  
  
A/N: I put in Sango and Miroku's meeting. I hope you like it. I thought it was funny. About the Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom thing I was joking. Yes I think both of them r HOT. If you disagree than that's okay, but don't tell me please.


	6. No title

Band Geeks  
Chapter 6  
  
A few minutes passed and they soon arrived. Everyone was there. (Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin). "Come on people, lets play some truth or dare," said Rin sitting on the floor. Everyone walked over and sat down. "Inuyasha, you first," said Kagome. "Miroku, truth or dare," asked Inuyasha. "Dare," answered Miroku. "I dare you to grope Sango and let her smack as hard as she possibly can as many times as she pleases," said Inuyasha. "Okay," said Miroku overly happy. Miroku did as his dare told him to. Slap punch kick. "That hurt," said Miroku sitting down. Everyone looked over to see Sango with a bright red face. "Kouga, truth or dare," asked Miroku holding his head. "Truth," answered Kouga. "Who do you have a crush on," asked Miroku. "Ummm..." said Kouga. "Spit it out," demanded Inuyasha. "CHICKEN," said Kouga. Everyone looked disappointed. "Wuss," said Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
"Kagome, truth or dare," asked Kouga ignoring Inuyasha's comment. "Truth," replied Kagome. "What is your deepest and darkest secret," asked Kouga. "I KNOW, I KNOW," shouted Rin, Sango, and Ayame all at the same time. "Shut up you two," said Kagome. The three girls sat down and shut up. "My deepest and darkest secret is that I am extremely scared of..............spiders," said Kagome after a few minutes. All the boys started to laugh. "Hey! Kagome! There's a spider," said Kouga pointing to nowhere. "Where," said Kagome jumping into Inuyasha's lap for protection. They all started to laugh again except Inuyasha who was busy trying not to freak out.  
  
"STOP! Its not that funny," whined Kagome not getting up. "Awe, is the poor Kagome embarrassed," teased Kouga. "NO," snapped Kagome. "Tell us the truth," said Sesshomaru. Kagome stood up and marched over to Sesshomaru and Kouga. She looked at them and then punched them flat in the nose. Inuyasha cracked up. "Dude, you have 1 heck of a punch," said Kouga holding his nose. "Seriously, I just got it done," said Sesshomaru. Everyone cracked up. "What," asked Sesshomaru. "You had a nose job," asked Rin in between laughs. "Yeah, what's the problem with wanting a different nose," asked Sesshomaru. "Nothing," answered Rin. Soon they all settled down and went back to their game. "Inuyasha, truth or dare," asked Kagome. "Dare," answered Inuyasha. "I dare you to go outside and run up and down the street screaming 'look at me!!! I'm an idiot'," dared Kagome. "Fine," said Inuyasha.  
  
They all got up and went outside to watch the show. Inuyasha started to run down the street. "LOOK AT ME!!! I'M AND IDIOT," shouted Inuyasha as he ran. People stared at him and started to laugh. Soon he was finished. "I will get you back for this," said Inuyasha walking back inside the building. Soon they got back to Inuyasha's and Kagome's room. "Kagome, truth or dare," asked Inuyasha. "DARE," said Kagome with confidence. "I dare you to wear one of your bikinis for the rest of the game," said Inuyasha. Kagome didn't answer but grabbed her back and walked into the bathroom. She soon walked out in a baby blue string bikini. Miroku started to drool. Kagome walked over to him and snapped his mouth shut forcing him to bite his tongue.  
  
Kagome sat down and continued. "Ayame, truth or dare," asked Kagome with an evil grin on her face. "Truth," said Ayame. Kagome laughed and evil laugh like those bad guys on the TV do. They all stared. "Who do you have a crush on," asked Kagome. "I have a crush on Steve Johnson from homecoming this year. You remember. The hot guy in the navy blue tux. He is such a heart throb," answered Ayame. Kouga looked disappointed. "Dude, if you like her, tell her," whispered Sesshomaru. "I can't. She likes the dude from homecoming," whispered Kouga. "Just tell her, maybe she does like you but doesn't want to say," whispered Inuyasha. "I can't. I'll embarrass myself," said Kouga.  
  
"What are they whispering about," asked Sango whispering just like the guys. "I think its because Ayame likes this other dude," said Kagome. "I think so as well. We all can see that Kouga has a crush on her. I can understand why he is so disappointed," said Rin. "Hey! Don't blame me," said Ayame. "It is your fault," said Kagome. "I couldn't tell him that I like him," said Ayame. "You like him," shouted Rin in surprise. The boys looked up to see what that was about. Rin sat back down embarrass. "Shut up! You almost blew my secret," said Ayame. "Sorry," said Rin.  
  
"I have an idea, lets go to the beach today. A little sun and swim couldn't hurt," suggested Inuyasha. "Good idea. I love the beach, besides I'm already dressed," said Kagome. "That means that we have to go back to our rooms, change, come back here, and then walk to the beach," said Sango. "Yeah. What's the problem," asked Kagome. "Nothing, I just had to point that out," said Sango getting up and walking out. "Wait up," said Miroku following. Soon they all heard a loud slap. They all giggled. Soon everyone left.  
  
"Good idea, Inuyasha," complimented Kagome. "Thank you. I had to cheer him up some how. I just don't get that Ayame girl. She seemed so nice until she broke Kouga's heart," said Inuyasha. "She does like him. She just couldn't tell him," said Kagome. "She likes him and wouldn't tell him," asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, she does that all the time," said Kagome. "Oh," said Inuyasha grabbing his trunks and walking into the bathroom. Soon he came out in red swim trunks. "Beach! Here I come," said Inuyasha racing towards the door. "Inuyasha, we still have to wait for everyone to finish getting ready," said Kagome. "Oh, well my bad," said Inuyasha sitting down on the couch. "Mind if I join you," asked Kagome. "No," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Kag, I have 1 question," said Inuyasha. "Shoot," said Kagome. "When Kouga said that there was a spider why did you jump into my lap," asked Inuyasha. "I don't know. I guess it was because you saved me from Hojo and I thought that you would save me from the spider," said Kagome blushing. "Oh, well you kind of freaked me out," said Inuyasha. "Sorry," said Kagome.  
  
A/N: Well people, I did it. I updated BAND GEEKS. I thought that I wouldn't have the time. Well I guess that I did. Well g2g. TTFN. 


	7. Past Awakenings

Band Geeks  
Chapter 7  
  
Inuyasha soon got bored and turned on the TV. "Hungry," asked Kagome. "No. I'm just bored. Are they done yet," complained Inuyasha. Kagome got up and walked into the kitchen came back with two turkey sandwiches. "Hey, I want one," whined Inuyasha eyeing the sandwiches. "I thought so," said Kagome tossing him one. Inuyasha caught it and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Kagome ignored his rudeness. Soon an hour passed. "I'll call them and see what's taking so long," said Kagome getting up. Kagome walked over to the phone and called them. "Hello," said Sango. "Where are you guys," asked Kagome very annoyed. "We kind of got side tracked. Go on ahead, we'll meet you there in a few hours," said Sango hanging up. Kagome walked back to Inuyasha. "So, whats up," asked Inuyasha. "They ditched us," answered Kagome. Inuyasha was getting up about to phone them with a complaint. "But I don't care. I'm going to go catch a few rays," said Kagome grabbing her towel. "I'll come to. I need to got out in the water," said Inuyasha following.  
  
Soon they reached the beach. Inuyasha raced into the water and Kagome tanned on her towel. "HEY! Kagome! Come out here. The waters fine," shouted Inuyasha from the shore. "No thank you, I came for a tan," said Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "Put me DOWN," shouted Kagome. "Okay," said Inuyasha dropping her in the ice cold water. Kagome screamed bloody murder. Inuyasha started to laugh. Kagome stood up and headed back to her towel, but Inuyasha intercepted. "Why do you insist that I stay in the water with you," asked Kagome as Inuyasha led her deep into the water. "Cause, you're the only one here to talk to," answered Inuyasha. "Well, I'm freezing. Can I please leave," asked Kagome noticing that she could barely see the shore. "No," said Inuyasha picking her up. Kagome didn't fight. Soon they couldn't even see land. "Inuyasha, don't you think we're awfully far from shore," asked Kagome really worried. "No," said Inuyasha. (they couldn't stand. They were swimming. Kagome on Inuyasha's back).  
  
About an hour passed and Kagome was exhausted. "Inuyasha, please turn back," said Kagome very sleepy. "No, we're almost there," said Inuyasha. Kagome didn't complain. Soon they reached a small island. He put Kagome on the cold sand. "Where are we," asked Kagome. "I found this place when I was a kid. I came here when I was 9 and I went for a swim. Some how I found this place. Its not on any maps," said Inuyasha. "Why are we here," asked Kagome. "Because it's a good place to stay the night and has an excellent view of the stars," said Inuyasha walking into a cave. Kagome got up and followed. Inuyasha soon found a spot and sat down. Kagome did the same only right next to Inuyasha. "Why are you sitting there," asked Inuyasha a little nervous. "I am scared to death. This has spider written all over it," said Kagome clinging onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you so scared of spiders," asked Inuyasha. "It's a little personal," said Kagome. "You can trust me," said Inuyasha. "I don't know," said Kagome. "Just tell me. No one will find out," said Inuyasha. "Okay, but promise not to laugh," said Kagome looking serious. "Promise," said Inuyasha. "Well when I was little I used to love spiders. I had a pet spider. Well one day my dad went for a walk on the beach and left his shoes on the porch. A black widow crawled in one and made a home. My dad came back and put his shoes back on. He then felt something bite his foot. He took off his shoe and saw the widow. He nearly freaked out. He ran into the house and called the hospital. By the time they got there it was to late. The venom had already killed him," said Kagome breaking out into tears and grabbing onto Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha put a comforting arm around her. "Ever since then sob I have sob hated those sniffle stupid bugs," said Kagome crying into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Its okay Kagome. It will be all right. I won't let anything hurt you. Nothing will harm you," said Inuyasha in a comforting tone. "Thanks Inuyasha, but that won't bring back my dad," said Kagome burying herself in his shirt. Inuyasha rubbed her back and let her cry to her hearts content. Soon he could hear her steady breaths and he knew she was sleeping. Inuyasha found a safe and clear spot and put her down. Inuyasha went outside and sat on the shore staring into space. Why do I feel so weird around her? I know I don't like her, do I? No I don't. I'm single and loving it. But still. She makes me happy and I feel important around her thought Inuyasha staring into the star filled sky. I will protect her no matter what. I know I just met her, but she is still a friend. She already trusts me enough to tell me her past. I have to do something in return thought Inuyasha.  
  
**_Sango_**  
  
"MIROKU! STAY AWAY," shouted Sango holding her bat. "What I didn't do anything," said Miroku getting closer to the fuming Sango. "I SAID STAY AWAY," shouted Sango. "Why I haven't done anything wrong yet," asked Miroku. "Yes you have. You've already groped me 5 times tonight! Give it a rest," shouted Sango hitting him on the head. Miroku fell to the floor with a big bump on his head. "PERVERT," shouted Sango throwing her bat to the ground. Sango walked into the bathroom and hanged in to her PJs.  
  
**_Ayame  
_**  
Ayame walked into the kitchen and poured some milk and got some cookies. She sat down at the table. I have to tell him. He needs to know. I already hurt him. Its final! I'm going to tell him tonight thought Ayame dunking her cookie into the milk. Kouga soon walked in. "Hey Kouga," said Ayame from the table. "Hey," said Kouga weakly. "Whats wrong," asked Ayame. "Its nothing," said Kouga making popcorn. "Look Kouga, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," said Ayame. "How did you hurt me," asked Kouga trying to hide the fact that she did. "I know you like me," answered Ayame. "Oh, well I guess I do sort of," said Kouga taking out the popcorn. "The thing is. I... Um... Like you to," whispered Ayame. "I didn't quite get that," said Kouga looking at her weird. "I said, I like you to," said Ayame nearly turning deep red. "You do," asked Kouga running over to her. "Yeah," said Ayame. Kouga pulled her into a deep kiss. Soon they parted for air.  
  
"Does that mean we're going out," asked Ayame. "Yeah, we're going out," said Kouga kissing her again.  
  
**_Rin  
_**  
Rin was sitting on her bed and was reading a book. "What are you reading," asked Sesshomaru walking into the room with his boxers on (PJs). "Oh just a Lord of the Rings book. Its really good," said Rin. Sesshomaru just nodded. "You're a quiet one, aren't you," asked Rin. He nodded again. "Do you ever talk," asked Rin. "Yes, but not a lot," explained Sesshomaru. "Okay then. Good night," said Rin putting her book down and getting under the covers. "Goodnight," said Sesshomaru doing the same thing.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked. I really didn't like writing the kissing scene but I kind of had to. Sorry if you hated it. 


	8. Umm I don't have a tittle 4 this chappie...

Band Geeks  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome started to toss and turn as if she was having a nightmare. Inuyasha was still outside staring at the stars. "Inuyasha, where are you? I need...." Said Kagome in her sleep. Inuyasha looked up at peered inside the cave. He stared at her weirdly. She kept on tossing and turning. Inuyasha walked back out to the shore. What is up with her? I hope she's okay thought Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU," shouted Kagome still sleeping. Inuyasha ran into the cave and started to wake her up. Kagome swatted him away. Inuyasha shake her. Kagome's eyes opened slowly. "Inuyasha," asked Kagome. "What," asked Inuyasha. Kagome shot up and hugged him. She started to cry. Not again thought Inuyasha.  
  
"I was so scared. They killed her. They killed her! Why wasn't I there," said Kagome into Inuyasha's chest. "What killed who," asked Inuyasha. "They killed her and I wasn't there to save her!" said Kagome pulling back. She slowly got up and walked to a cave wall. She started to bang her head on it. Inuyasha ran over to her and stopped her. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself," said Inuyasha. "I was so stupid. I just had to leave her when she needed me the most," cried Kagome leaving Inuyasha and running out to the beach. Inuyasha followed. Kagome ran into the water and started thrashing and hitting the water like it was the enemy. She started crying and fell down in the water.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to her. "I was so stupid," said Kagome slapping the water. Inuyasha stared at her. "What is wrong with you," asked Inuyasha. Kagome ignored him. He walked up to her and tried to pick her up but she got up and ran into deep water. Inuyasha was getting scared. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and quickly picked her up. He brought her back to the cave. He put Kagome down and asked her "What's wrong," "Inuyasha, please kill me. I...." said Kagome passing out. Thank god. I really didn't want to have to tell her no thought Inuyasha.  
  
**_Sango  
_**  
(Its morning with them). Sango woke up and took a shower. Miroku woke up to the sound of water. Maybe if I sneak in I can get a sneak peek thought Miroku. Soon the water was shut off and Sango exited the bathroom with only a towel. "Good morning beautiful," said Miroku staring at her. Sango picked up her bat and hit him on the head with it. "PERVERT," shouted Sango racing into the bathroom with her clothes. Soon Miroku was back up and watching TV. Sango came out of the shower and put together her clarinet. She started to play a beautiful, graceful, and slow minuet Miroku was listening and thought that it was excellent. She finished. "That was excellent," said Miroku giving her a pat on the back. "Thank YOU," said/shouted Sango hitting him with her clarinet. Miroku had rubbed her butt.  
  
"STUPID PERVERT! YOU MADE ME BREAK MY REED," shouted Sango walking the room. She soon came back with another reed. "I will kill you if you break this reed," said Sango placing it on her clarinet. Miroku now knew not to mess with her. "Hungry," he asked. "Yes," said Sango. "I'll go get make some lunch," said Miroku walking into the kitchen. "Thank you," said Sango playing her clarinet again. A few minutes later Sango walked into the kitchen to see what Miroku was making. "I'm making grilled cheese," said Miroku. "YUM! I'll make the soup," said Sango getting out a pot.  
  
Soon lunch was fixed and they started to dig in. "You make some good cheese," said Sango. "Thank you," said Miroku. "Well I'm gonna go call Kag," said Sango getting up and dialing her number. "Hm, no ones home," said Sango. "Inuyasha, you naughty boy," said Miroku with a perverted smile. "PERVERT," shouted Sango hitting him with a pan. Miroku was out cold. "Opps," said Sango sitting on the couch and flipping on the TV.  
  
**_Rin  
_**  
(Its morning for her too). Rin woke up and picked up her book and started to read. She looked up from her book and stared at Sesshomaru's sleeping form. God, is he hot thought Rin going back to her book. A few hours passed and she finished her book. She put the set the book down on the foot of her bed and started to get up. "AHHHHHHHHH," screamed Rin tripping on her shoe. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. "Rin, are you okay," asked Sesshomaru getting up. "Yeah, fine. I just tripped on my shoe," said Rin with a giggle. "You are so weird," said Sesshomaru getting up. Rin got up and followed. Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "What cha watching," asked Rin sitting down beside him. "The news," answered Sesshomaru. "BORING," said Rin taking the remote and flipping the channel to cartoons. "You still watch cartoons," asked Sesshomaru. "Hell yeah. Ayame, Sango, Kagome, and I all watch cartoons," said Rin. Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
"There, you look so cute when you smile like that," said Rin not realizing what she said. "Cute," asked Sesshomaru. "Opps," said Rin just now realizing what she said. "Well yeah. You are cute, but when you smile you look even cuter," said Rin blushing. "WAIT! That didn't come out right," said Rin blushing. Sesshomaru laughed. "Stop laughing!" said Rin pouting. "Stop pouting," said Sesshomaru. "DEAL," said Rin.  
  
A/N: Hey! I just love writing this story. I just love to. Thanx people. I really appreciate all the poeple that r reviewing 


End file.
